Conventional integrated circuit (IC) packages may include more than one IC die. Such systems may provide robust communication between the included IC dice, improved processing power per unit area and/or increased functionality per unit area. Many packaging systems exist for protecting multiple dice and for coupling the IC dice to each other and to various external elements.
Some systems provide multiple IC dice stacked onto a single IC package substrate. In one example, a first IC die is conventionally mounted and electrically coupled to an IC package substrate, a silicon spacer is attached to a central area of the IC die, and a second IC die is adhered to the silicon spacer. Preparation and attachment of the silicon spacer therefore requires additional processing that may be undesirable in some scenarios.